Harry Potter versus l'Administration
by Cassandre Potter
Summary: Parce qu'être Roi des Shinigamis, Maître de la Mort c'est juste un titre glorifié pour dire Secrétaire en chef de la Mort.
1. Harry Potter et l'Administration

**Harry Potter et l'Administration**

Harry Potter, jeune homme de trente et un ans était d'humeur joyeuse lorsqu'il rentra dans son bureau à Mû après avoir passé un week end très reposant. Il avait d'ailleurs eu un grand besoin de ce week end : la paperasse s'était accumulée dans son bureau d'auror.

Le plus ennuyeux étant certainement pour lui qu'il devait s'occuper à la fois de sa bureaucratie entant qu'adjoint du chef des aurors, en d'autres thermes la personne qui doit le remplacer s'il n'est pas là pour une raison où pour une autre ET de sa paperasse entant que Roi des Shinigami.

Si l'on demandait à Harry Potter ce que représentait la bureaucratie pour lui il vous répondrait sans aucun doute :

-J'ai pas signé pour ça moi. Le basilic je re signe. Le dragon je re signe. L'armée des Détraqueurs je re signe. Tout plutôt que ça. Ça se reproduit comme des lapins ! En triple exemplaires en plus. Par bavure AKA/et par mort. Avec mes deux boulots c'est fois six. Six par tête !

Lorsqu'il avait pris la décision de s'engager entant qu'auror Harry n'avait jamais pensé que ça le conduirait à ça. Il ne se sentait plus à l'aise de retour au château Poudlard qui avait été pour lui une maison. Il y avait trop de souvenirs et trop de morts. Sans parler des fantômes lesquels alternaient entre fuir et s'incliner. Où jouer les fangirls dans le cas de Mimi, pas que ça ait changé grand chose. Pour toutes ses raisons Harry ne se voyait pas de devenir professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard.

-Et puis pour être franc : Hermione est celle qui prospère académiquement parlant. Moi je connais la théorie mais je m'en fous complètement par rapport à la pratique. J'ai peut-être passé trop de temps avec Maugrey Fol'Oeil, le vrai, mais si tu connais ton cours sur le bout des doigts mais que tu ne peux pas jeter le sort pour moi il te manque l'essentiel.

Entant qu'auror il passerait beaucoup plus de temps à courir après des sorciers terroristes, peut-être des mangemorts en fuite que derrière son bureau à signer quoique ce soit. En tout cas c'est ce qu'il pensait et ce que Kingsley, ancien auror, peut-être ancien ami, avait affirmé et qui avait fini de le convaincre. Bilan ? Il passe moins de temps à gérer des Shinigami, leurs papiers (une tête tuée trop papier à signer), sa famille de trois enfants parfois turbulents et ses amis et famille élargie Weasley famille de vingt personne plutôt qu'à s'occuper de la paperasse des aurors.

Kingsley Shackelbolt ne savait pas combien de fois son nom avait failli finir sur le Death Note personnel du Roi !

Heureusement pour Harry, après avoir passé un Week End très reposant, entouré de sa famille, garanti sans paperasse, à plus forte raison qu'avant de partir en week end il avait tout complété avant son départ de sorte qu'il n'aurait que les papiers de samedi après midi, dimanche et lundi. En toute logique, se serait donc un retour tranquille.

Il avait fini avec sa bureaucratie liée à son travail rémunéré et celle des Shinigami ne lui prenait jamais beaucoup de temps. Rarement plus d'une heure. Le maximum qu'il avait jamais passé à Mu était une heure et demi. Ce soir, pour une fois, exceptionnellement il n'aurait pas besoin de réchauffer le pudding de Ginny avant d'embrasser James, Albus et Lily déjà endormis.

Où du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Avant d'ouvrir la porte. Où plus exactement avant _d'essayer _de l'ouvrir. Elle ne s'ouvrait pas, quelque chose bloquait.

-Il y a un problème avec la porte ? demanda Harry à personne en particulier.

-Euh, il y a eu un nouvel arrivage de dossier signé Light Yagami.

-Qui ?

-C'est l'humain qui a ramassé le Death Note de Ryuuk.

-Ah. Peu importe... quel est le rapport avec la porte ?

-Et bien euh... vous devriez transplaner à l'intérieur pour voir.

Harry cligna des yeux en regardant le géant à la peau verte couvert de colliers moins perplexe par son apparence étrange que par ses mots. Puis haussant les épaules il transplana.

A l'intérieur ? Des dossiers. Partout! Il devait y avoir y avoir un millier de dossier. Fois triple ! Toujours fois triple ! Il y avait un petit cercle de trente centimètres pour déplacer sa chaise. Son bureau croulait sous les dossiers. Il y avait une pile un peu moins haute lui arrivant à la poitrine sur laquelle il était probablement censé signé. Et empiler les dossiers pour signer toujours plus.

_Au moins maintenant je sais pourquoi le Shinigami était nerveux. Et que tout le monde me suivait du regard quand je suis arrivé à Mû en me dirigeant vers le palais..._

En effet, aucun Shinigami n'ignorait combien le roi détestait la bureaucratie. Aucun non plus n'ignorait combien de fois un chariot entier s'était déversé dans le bureau du roi. Mais tout le monde se demandait comment il allait réagir.

Alors lorsque Harry transplana dans son bureau, tout le monde arrêta tout ce qu'il faisait. Tout le monde retient son souffle. Faisant le décomptes en attendant la réaction du roi.

-5...4...3...2...1

-Pincez-moi, je CAUCHEMARDE ! QUE QUELQU'UN ME TROUVE RYUUK ET ME LE RAMENE ! IL EST OFFICIELLEMENT MON NOUVEAU SECRÉTAIRE ! J'ai besoin d'un verre où de cinq. Et de repos... Des vacances aussi peut-être ! De longues vacances... Au Japon… c'est loin et les paysage sont magnifiques ça devrait être tranquille !


	2. TRADUCTION: MdM quelle blague!

**Maitre de la mort: quelle blague!**

**Disclamer: La fanfiction appartient à Yuval25. Death Note et ses personnages appartiennent (le scénario) à Tsugumi Oba et (le dessin) à Takeshi Obata. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. La traduction est de moi.**

Harry signa un autre nom avec un soupir de colère. Il est resté assis toute la journée! Ses enfants viennent de rentrer chez eux pour rendre visite, deux d'entre eux avec leurs propres familles, et il était assis dans un bureau puant avec un sac à lunch moche, probablement déjà ruiné. Il était dans le pays des morts; Bien sûr, son déjeuner devait être mort pour être dans ce monde détestable.

Apparemment être le maitre de la mort était associé à une lourde responsabilité. S'il l'avait su il aurait choisi de laisser Voldemort. Enfer! Il aurait donné les trois reliques à Voldemort. Il aurait aimé le voir gérer toute cette paperasse. Depuis quand les gens mouraient-ils dans un tel désordre?

-Check, check et check. Il a signé son titre en haut de la page contenant les informations sur la personne décédée. Ces jours-ci ils semblaient qu'ils étaient principalement des criminels japonais. Étrange.

On frappa à la porte.

-Quoi? A claqué Harry. Il n'avait pas de patience pour les visiteurs. Sans compter que les seuls visiteurs qu'il pouvait avoir actuellement était des Dieux de la Mort dégoutants et joueurs.

La porte s'ouvrit légèrement et une tête sale jeta un coup d'oeil.

-Euh, votre altesse, la déesse de la mort Rem vous a envoyé une nouvelle mise à jour.

Harry soupira. Gilmorre, ce dieu de la mort, avait l'air terrifié à la seule pensée qu'Harry lui parle. Harry se demanda quel genre de roi de la mort dirigeait cet horrible palais devant lui.

-Rem? Celle qui a créé un contact avec la fille moldue? Il savait que le dieu de la mort comprendrait de quoi il parlait. Après tout, seul un sorcier ou un dieu de la mort pouvait être le roi de la mort, car un moldu n'aurait aucune chance de retenir même l'une des reliques.

-Oui, celle là. Murmura le dieu de la mort. Il tendit un paquet de notes à Harry et quitta la pièce courant presque à toute vitesse et fermant la porte.

Harry lut rapidement les notes, son humeur empirant à chaque mot jusqu'à l'explosion finale.

-UN HUMAIN A TU TOUT TOUT CES PERSONNES? A t'il crié. Il allait _tuer_ Ryuuk. Non il allait le _désintégrer_. Tout était de sa faute. Il a choisi de laisser tomber un death note dans le monde des humains et il a créer tout ce gachis. Il allait _l'étrangler_.

Et comme cela, un Harry Potter en ébullition quitta son bureau dans le monde des morts-vivants, ou quoi que ce soit, et revint dans le monde humain. Il allait trouver Ryuuk et quand il l'aurait fait, Ryuuk aurait de _gros_ problèmes.

Il le trouva dans une université japonaise moldue. Quelque chose du nom de Toh-Oho où quelque chose comme ça. Les japonais ont des noms étranges.

Il était dans la salle de bain des hommes avec un humain. Cet humain avait tué des criminels et lui avait donné un tas de papiers à signer. Il voulait tuer ce moldu.

Le dit moldu était entrein de se laver les mains.

Harry marcha jusqu'à lui, saisissant l'encolure de son costume fantaisiste et le plaquant contre le mur. Le moldu eut l'air effrayé. Et bien il ferait mieux de l'être! Quel genre de personne donne autant de travail à faire à une autre personne? Pas une bonne, assurémment.

Ryuuk flottait de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il tripotait ses doigt monstrueusement longs, une expression coupable sur son vilain visage de dieu de la mort.

-Vous! Harry beugla dans le visage de l'homme moldu. Il avait l'air confus.

-Moi? Sa voix tremblait. Il regarda Ryuuk derrière l'épaule de Harry. Son anglais était bon, mais l'accent trahissait son origine japonaise.

-Oui, vous! Savez-vous même ce que le mot "assez" veux dire? Vous en avez entendu parler?

-Euh...

-Ne me répondez pas! Je suis assis depuis huit heures, huit, essayant de m'y retrouver entre tous les noms et toutes les dates. Avez-vous une idée de la quantité de paperasse que cela représente? Du nombre de semaines?

Le sombre Ryuuk se dirigea vers l'endroit où Harry tenait Light suspendu à un mur.

-Euh, mon roi...

Harry se tourna pour faire face à Ryuuk, sifflant des jurons dans la noble langue des serpents.

-Ferme-là! Je vais te détruire quand j'aurais fini ici, traitre!

Ryuuk recula. Il savait que Harry était capable de tuer des dieux de la mort. Il ne l'a pas encore fait mais il le pouvait et c'était suffisant pour que les dieux de la mort rentre dans une frénésie afin de servir au mieux le roi.

Se tournant à nouveau vers le garçon moldu, Harry remarqua le regard surpris sur son visage. Il pensait probablement qu'il était le seul à pouvoir voir Ryuuk.

-Ouais, ouais, arrête d'avoir l'air si choqué. Écoute, je vais te faire une affaire, alors sois gentil et écoute ou sinon je te tue. Tu arrêtes de tuer autant de gens par semaine, et je ne séparerai pas votre tête de votre corps, capiche? Demanda le sorcier au visage rougis.

-Oui, oui. Répondit l'homme effrayé.

-Bien. J'ai finis ici. Ryuuk viens avec moi. Je pense que nous devrions parler. Dit-il au dieu de la mort, dont les yeux se sont agrandis.

-Euh, vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas que je reste ici? Je pense que je devrais superviser les actions de Light-kun, n'est-ce pas? Je veux dire, comment pourrions-nous savoir si...

-Tais-toi! Ordonna Harry. Il prit Ryuuk par le col et sortit des toilettes pour hommes.

À son insu, un certain détective aux cheveux noirs était assis sur l'une des toilettes pendant tout le trajet, écoutant et analysant chaque élément d'information qu'il avait tiré de la conversation.

Le pourcentage de chance que Yagami Light soit Kira est passé de quatre à soixante cinq pour cent.


End file.
